DitF: One always returns to the place that belongs
by mconstanzass
Summary: Two families totally unrelated to each other left everything behind the day they moved when their youngest children are only six years old. A new love flourishes and a first love of childhood that never confessed and interacted with each other and that over the years was fading from the memory of both. / *Alternative universe of Darling in the FranXX*
1. Prologue

**_DitF: One always returns to the place that belongs_** ****

* * *

— _Mom, are my uncles coming back soon?_ — asks the little redhead of six years to see how the white vehicle was moving away from where he was standing with his mother and sister

— _Gamma said they would come back and I trust him_ — the young Nana of 14 years responds to her younger sister

— _The change will only be for a while, their cousins will live again in District 13 soon_ — that was the mother of both, I try to cheer them up with their words although I knew that they were not completely true

* * *

 **N/A:**

Hello! I must say that this is my first story in English, so I apologize for the spelling mistakes or the grammatical errors.

I hope that the story is to your liking, although I am still working on the first chapter and I wanted to leave you the prologue, because this story really has me excited.

Any complaints or suggestions are free to leave it in the reviews.

Thanks to those who came here, greetings from Chile


	2. Chapter 1

**_DitF: One always returns to the place that belongs_**

* * *

 **11 years later**

The day was warm and calm, although inside the room the second year B did not seem to be the same.

Half of the course composed of 27 students was in the middle of a visit with Morfeo, the reason was simple; Heisei-sensei's classes were not the most fun of the institute, really mathematics did not entertain anyone in this moment.

— C _an not believe that my sister's husband scolded me in front of the whole class_ — the girl released this in a barely audible sigh, although her seatmate turned in his direction

— _I think to say that you do not need to learn because it will make you approve anyway because they are family is a good reason to scold you_ — the brunette reasoned making his partner let out a huff dissatisfied knowing that what he said was true

Neither of the two boys continued talking, because both knew they would end up arguing; that was the best that Miku and Zorome knew how to do.

— _Tss Miku..._ — it was heard from some position further back where the girl was named

— _Futoshi, for the tenth time, I do not know who the new girl will be and I do not know if she's cute either, I will not even ask my sister about her because I'm not interested in a stupid stranger_ — the answer came in the form of a growl and the boy to which it was directed had a look of regret at having been scolded by her friend

— _Fatty stops bothering, Hachi will end up scolding us all if we keep talking in the middle of his..._ — Zorome did not reach to finish talking, since he was interrupted by the serious voice of the teacher

— _Gentea-san, it's your turn on the blackboard_ —

The young man reluctantly left his desk while being observed by the rest of the class, who knew that Zorome it would be the rest of the class standing against the blackboard, the maths were not very friendly with him.

— _What do they talk about?_ — asks the purple haired girl who was located in the desks to the right of Miku

— _Futoshi keeps asking about the new girl_ —

— _I heard she come from District 8 and it's very cute_ — a new voice had joined the conversation

— _Ikuno, Ichigo; I really do not want to know about her, much less find her pretty_ — the tone Miku had used was totally ironic and she managed to make her friends lose all interest in the subject

Across the room three friends talk about the development of the class and the fact that his partner was still struggling with the numbers on the board, although only two they were who commented on the situation.

— _I like mathematics but Heisei-sensei makes me want to sleep_ — the blond sighed when giving his opinion while he was observed by his two best friends

— _I prefer science, were is still mathematics but it is not as strict as the one that Zorome tries to solve, Goro you should teach him_ — the suggestion of the boy of hair jet black made the newly named let out a small laugh

— _Mitsuru is much better than me in math, maybe you should teach him_ — Goro, as they had named the blonde, he wen t to the third of the group that was only dedicated to listening

— _I will teach him when I know I'm not going to waste my own knowledge when I get together with someone like Gentea_ — Mitsuru's words sounded acidic, but it was the only thing he said about the subject, he had the mania to only getting closer that people he knew they deserved part of their time, it sounded arrogant but the chestnut tree knew very well who to give him something that he would never recover

The conversation between the boys culminated with the last comment of Mitsuru and was the one who sat correctly at his desk, staying with Goro and Hiro behind him.

The boy of brown haired was still on the blackboard, while he was observed by the teacher, who did not even blink to keep an eye on the most restless and talkative of his students.

No one said a word, making the environment more boring than it already was, although a light knock on the door caught everyone's attention.

* * *

— _It's a pretty peculiar group, but there's nothing to worry about_ —

These words were able to reassure the girl a little, who was a little terrified by her recent exchange in the middle of the school semester, although she tried not to show her emotions to the adult who was a few steps ahead of her.

— _If you need something do not hesitate to ask me, my office is at the end of the hall_ —

— _Thanks Nana, I'm glad you're here_ — the voice of the girl is soft, as if speaking in whispers

When they arrived at the door marked "Second Year B", it was Nana who knocked on the door and in a matter of seconds was opened by a dark-skin man with blue hair, who gave a smile full of love to the redhead.

— _I come to introduce the new student and to receive the complaint that you have given my sister_ — Nana's words were calm, despite the man in front of her was her husband

— _Come in_ — that was the only thing Hachi said, letting the older of the two women enter her classroom

— _Good morning everyone_ — Nana greets students who were still in their seats

— _Good morning Nana-san_ — everyone responded to chorus

All the boys who were in the classroom had their eyes fixed on the red-haired woman, waiting for her to introduce her new partner, of which previous days they had heard wonders, although they still could not see her they knew that it would be a total change within of the course, not every day a new girl arrived in the middle of the semester or at least that was what most men thought.

Women were a separate issue, starting with 27 students, only 7 were women, among whom were: Ichigo, Ikuno, Miku, Delta, Seijun, Reiko and Sia.

— _Well, a week ago I told you that three new partner would arrive, today the first of them has arrived_ \- Nana's explanation had everyone expectant, since the girl still yet did not enter through the door — _You can enter_ —

Thanks to the affirmation of the woman, a girl with long hair entered the classroom, bringing with her more than one show of amazement in the men of the course.

At the end of the desks the boys could be heard talking while they were observing the girl, a few seats ahead, Miku tried to make her consciousness go back to her body, she had not seen her for too many years.

— _You're good?_ — Zorome asks in the direction of her friend, who seemed to have entered Shock status

Most of the men only observed her and among them one for the first time felt the need to observe for more than a second to one of her companions and him did not understand why that happened.

— _Please, introduce yourself with your classmates_ — Hachi suggests from his desk, while Nana is at his side

— _My name is Genista Kokoro, I come from District 8, although I used to live here, I am 17 years old and it will be a pleasure to finish high school with you_ —

Kokoro finished his presentation while giving a shy smile to those who would be his classmates for the rest of the year.

— _Kokoro!?_ — Miku shouts from her seat, managing to draw the attention of everyone in the classroom

— _Hi Miku-chan, I missed you all these years_ — the blonde replies, moving to be watching Miku from where she was standing, making Miku open her eyes in an exaggerated way

— _Move you idiot!_ — Miku roared as he pushed Zorome and she was trying get to where Kokoro was

With a Zorome that kissed the floor after the abrupt movement exerted by the redhead, the whole room watched as both girls joined in a hug, which brought tears from Miku. Even the teachers watched the scene with a smile on their faces.

Nana and Hachi knew that something like this could happen and they were not going to interrupt the reunion between those two girls who had been so close since they were born.

— _Why did not you tell me? I would have expected you with some present_ —

— _It was a surprise for you Miku, it was Kokoro who asked us not to tell you anything_ —Nana explained— _Well, I think it would be better come back to your seat and help Zorome_ —suggested the older, indicating the young man who was still sitting on the floor

Miku paid attention to the words of his sister, although in his interior she was still jumping of joy, since after eleven years he had again with her his cousin and best friend of life.

— _Next week the FranXX brothers will arrive, so I hope they treat their new partners well and if I get to know that they have bothered any of them we will see each other in my office_ —

— _Nana-san_ — I speak Futoshi from the back of the room — _Genista-san can sit next to me, I'm alone at my desk_ —

— _Regarding that, Genista-san must sit down with who will be her math tutor until she is on par with the rest_ — the words of Hachi managed to discourage the boy who had willingly offered his place

— _Phinium-san, could you be Kokoro's tutor?_ — Nana asks with sweetness to Goro, with this the blonde got a few looks of disgust for being treated that way by the pretty inspector

— _Eh ... I am the tutor of Ichigo and Ikuno, I do not know if it would be prudent for Genista-san join us, I mean, it's a pleasure to meet you_ — with this last is directed to Kokoro, who smile in response — _Because with them I've already made progress in the matter_ — the blonde is explained with a bit of shame at reject her new partner — _Although Mitsuru is better than me and is not anyone's tutor_ —

— _Then, Nista-san is going to be the tutor of Genista-san_ — declares Hachi without asking his best student and apparently she did not notice the similarity of their surnames

Mitsuru was still in a trance, from the new girl had entered the room had been stuck watching her and felt the need to continue doing so, usually not interested in interacting or realizing the presence of the women in his class, unless it was Ichigo because practically grew up with her and his two best friends, but the new girl apparently had him hypnotized, since he did not even claim when Hachi he warned his new tutoring.

— _Heisei-sensei! I also need a tutor. Could Mitsuru help me too?_ — the voice of Futoshi was heard desperate, managing to scare Kokoro who was standing next to the two teachers, but at the same time he managed to get Mitsuru out of his trance

— _It is enough for me to have to teach a stranger, I do not need another burden like Phytum_ — Mitsuru was addressing Hachi, who was watching him with a serious expression — _aside it is she who needs to be leveled, not you_ — such words managed to embarrass Futoshi, who shrank in his position, trying to go unnoticed by the rest of the students

— _Eh, Mitsuru..._ — Hiro whispers to the back of the young man of penetrating green eyes, with the intention that his friend did not say something more hurtful to Futoshi

— _You did not have to be so bad with Futoshi_ — whispers Goro, who covered his mouth a bit with his hand so that the rest did not hear his words

Both teachers ignored young Nista's words and focused on the new student.

— _You can take a seat next to your tutor, Mitsuru will be your seat mate for the rest of the year_ — Nana announces to her cousin

— _Nista-san will be in charge of showing you the establishment. Now go to your place so we can resume the class_ — Hachi's voice was still serious, making Kokoro question whether he had emotions or not

As the teacher indicated, Kokoro went to the young man who answered the request of the boy from the back of the room, assuming that he was the one named Mitsuru.

— _Hi, my name is Hiro, nice to meet you Kokoro_ — says the young man with jet black hair, before the teen can take a seat

— _I am Goro, welcome to the institute_ —

— _Thank you very much, the pleasure is mine_ — she responds with her soft voice, as she takes a seat in her designated place — _Thank you very much Nista-san, I hope not to be a burden_ —

She did not get a verbal response of part Mitsuru, she only got the boy to look her in the eyes for a few seconds.

From the other side of the room Miku could not stop observing the place where her cousin was sitting, she was aware that Nana, her sister, had already left the classroom, but she did not care in the least.

She only had in mind some ideas to recover those eleven years that she and Kokoro they passed separately, she was going to get her best friend back, even if he had to separate Kokoro from his appointed tutor.


	3. Chapter 2

**_DitF: One always returns to the place that belongs_**

* * *

They hated him

They hated having to change districts so often, although this time their father had told them that this would be the last move and that they would finish high school in the 13th district.

Time seemed to pass too fast for the FranXX family. They had been moving from district in district, for eleven years ago and had since passed through each of the 50 districts; in spite of they never spent more than six months in a city.

Although all that changed until the matriarch of the family she agreed with the youngest of his two children. They could not keep changing their academic center as if it were a piece of clothing, so that's why they were back in their district of origin, the forgotten 13th district.

The FranXX family was composed of four members, Werner FranXX, a successful scientist in the world of robotics and genetics, who married Karina FranXX, although his last name was at one time Milsa, who before being a mother, she had been Werner's laboratory partner.

The couple had only two children, Zakura and Alpha.

When the twins were born, everyone was surprised by the remarkable differences they presented. While Alpha was blond and green-eyed, Zakura had pink hair, a rose that resembled the color of cherry buds, and cyan eyes that hypnotized every person who saw them.

As the two grew their differences became more and more obvious, Alpha was he introvert, while Zakura was characterized by his intimidating personality that made his get along with people of all ages, despite being twin brothers did not have a union narrow, on the contrary, each one takes care of himself as best they would.

And it was now where they would both start to get along, since it would not be easy to make friends in their last year of high school, much less when you did not feel like going to lock yourself with more hormone-ridden teenagers or at least that's what Zakura thought of journey to her new high school.

— _Daughter..._ — the flame Karina from the passenger seat — _Zakura, are you okay?_ — asks the adult with concern.

— _Leave it mom, it's just another of his inconvenience about the new institute_ — explains Alpha, who is next to his younger sister.

Zakura just ignored him and his eyes focused on the sweet smile that his mother was giving him.

— _Calm down Mom, I'm just a little sleepy_ — the girl replies.

— _You should stop training until late at night, especially now that you are finishing high school_ — adds Werner observing his daughter in the rearview mirror.

— _I will reduce the load, but I will not stop training_ — Zakura growls, getting his brother to laugh in a mocking way towards her.

The rest of the trip was silent, with an Alpha that admired the landscape and a Zakura that tried to mentalize itself in getting to know new people and had already lost count of how many times she had mentalized for the same situation in the past.

* * *

The three friends were of their way to school, for that they had to cross throughout the community where they lived.

As it was common every morning they went in silence, although once they passed the fifth street the atmosphere began to animate and all thanks to Goro.

— _This week we will have new classmates_ — the blonde mentions.

— _I read in a book that the FranXX family is well known in the world of science_ — adds Hiro, who was walking between Goro and Mitsuru.

— _Specifically in genetics_ — corrects Mitsuru.

— _Will it be the same people? Maybe it's just a surname range_ —

Both Hiro and Mitsuru seemed to understand Goro's words and after that none of the boys said anything.

They continued walking until a few meters later the three boys recognized a long blonde hair, but only Goro and Hiro stopped to see if she was who they thought and so they could accompany her what remained of the way. On the other hand Mitsuru kept walking until he realized that he had advanced lonely.

— _Why do they stop?_ — asks the most serious young man in the group.

— _The girl who is there is Kokoro, we could tell her to walk with us, so she will not be alone_ — explains Hiro, he thought that the girl had to join the group since she was all classes close to them and there would be no problem if they became friends .

— _Ah, that's her house, maybe she's waiting for Gamma to drop her off at school_ —

— _Mitsuru ... How do you know what your home is? Who is Gamma?_ — Goro asks with uncertainty.

Apparently Mitsuru had not thought of the words he had said, as he quickly turned his face away so that his friends would not see that faint blush that had formed on his cheeks.

— _I have only accompanied her home after her math lessons in the afternoon_ — Mitsuru explains as she walks back and is followed by her friends — _and Gamma is her older brother_ — with this last commentary hinted that she would not continue talking about it.

When they passed exactly outside the house of Kokoro they managed to see how a tall boy with fuchsia red hair joined the girl.

— _He is Gamma?_ — Hiro asks, indicating with his chin towards the brothers.

— _Yes_ —

— _Now I can believe that Miku and Kokoro are family_ — recognizes Goro.

In the distance Kokoro seemed to recognize his classmates, but still felt that he did not have enough confidence with them to call them, although on the other hand his brother was not interested in not having confidence with those two boys who accompanied the tutor of his little sister.

— _Hey Mitsuru!_ — shouts the eldest of the Genista brothers.

The newly appointed seemed to shudder at the mention of his name, not out of shame, but because Gamma radiated too much trust with the people around him.

* * *

It was not pleasant for teenagers to have their parents take them to school, especially when they were already 17 years old or at least that's what both brothers thought.

They had to wait for the bell to ring and then go to the director's office.

Werner and Karina were in their respective seats, while their children were leaning against the vehicle, talking about how stressful it was to change schools again.

— _The best of all is the last change and then we will be independent_ — Alpha celebrates.

— When all this is over I will go back to District 1, it has been the only place I liked — Zakura responds while playing with the tips of her long pink hair.

Zakura's words had no effect on his brother, who continued to look around as if searching for something; maybe he was looking for some interesting person inside that sea of new faces that was being presented before him.

On the other hand four young people were coming down from a black Jeep that belonged to Genista Gamma, the boy had offered to bring Mitsuru and his friends without caring that his sister was uncomfortable.

While Hiro and Goro thanked the man redhead for the ride, Kokoro was doing a bow in front of Mitsuru, with the intention of apologizing for the imprudence of his brother.

— _Do not be exaggerated, he accompanies you every day to home; You should be grafity that I like your boyfriend_ — Gamma mocks, making Mitsuru just look away and ignore Kokoro. — _Nista. thanks for taking care of her. Goodbye guys_ — with those words Gamma started his vehicle and left the visual field of the boys.

While Kokoro's face tried to return to its white color and again does a reverence to Mitsuru, something at a distance managed to catch Hiro's attention.

From where they were, Hiro could see a long curtain of hair, but the peculiar thing about this was not his length, but his pastel pink color, which resembled the color of a cherry sprout, in his thoughts the boy tried to remember some time if there is i had seen someone with hair of that color and could not find any memory, but still I was curious about who is hiding behind that long curtain.

— _What are you watching?_ — Goro asks, who is next to Hiro, trying to find the point what his friend was observing.

— _N-nothing_ — the blue eye responds quickly, making his tone of voice was unconvincing for his friend — _Where are Kokoro and Mitsuru?_ — Question to divert attention from itself.

— _I suppose that in the dressing rooms, we have sports classes and today they will evaluate us in the swimming class_ — remember Goro.

* * *

The class had already begun, but Tamiko-sensei, the sports teacher, was waiting for the arrival of the new students and little cared that their students were in a swimsuit, although some men had on a thin vest, while the ladies were only in a swimsuit.

At the end of the group were Ichigo and Ikuno on the one hand, while Miku and Kokoro were on the other.

All the boys were waiting for their new partners and most of them wanted them to be new girls.

— _There comes Nana-san!_ — shouts Kenji, one of the students of the course that is Zorome's teammate on the football team.

— _Finally we can finish once with this silly evaluation!_ — Celebrates Delta, a young girl with short stature and green eyes.

— _Another bad word and I'll lower your Ine rating!_ — Tamiko-sensei scolds in the girl's direction.

Behind Nana's footsteps, you could see two silhouettes, one with blonde hair and the other of pastel pink, both with expressionless faces.

A few murmurs began to be heard in the different groups of students, among which you could hear that to be brothers they did not look like anything or that the girl looked unfriendly.

— _Good morning_ — Nana greets all once she are in front of the class.

— _Good morning Nana-san_ — all respond in chorus.

— _It's ... a charismatic place_ — Alpha mocks.

Zakura turns in his direction but says nothing, rolls his eyes at his brother's ungrateful words.

— _Well, they are the brothers Franxx_ — says the woman who had guided them to their class.

Both brothers observed the rest of the class with a serious face, they had that in common, that when they reached a place where they did not know anyone they were serious and distrustful, after that Zakura and Alpha were poles apart.

— _I am Tamiko-sensei, I am in charge of the sports class, a pleasure_ — the dark-haired woman who wore a dark blue diver greets them — _If you like to introduce yourself with your new group_ — she suggests.

All the students were quiet in their places, waiting for one of the new members of the group to speak, but apparently they preferred to take their time.

— _This got boring_ — growled Zorome under his breath. Beside him, Futoshi nods without making a sound.

— _It's easy to say that when you joined the group on the same day as everyone_ — Ichigo adds to the boy's back.

Zorome ignored her olympically, turning her attention to the new girl with pale pink hair.

Alpha took a few steps, to remain as the center of attention, I look at who would be his companions for the next few months, his gaze stopped at one of the short girls who had, but what caught his attention most were his eyes green that looked like a pair of spheres of light.

With a slight shake of head the older twin turned his attention to the order the woman in sports clothes had given.

— _Well..._ \- speaks the blonde — _My name is Franxx Alpha, I am seventeen years old_ — the boy seems to think his next words while he gives a slight look to his sister, with a mocking smile he gives to understand his twin who has Something in mind — _This is Zakura, but you can tell Iota_ — Alpha laughs before returning speaking — _As he was born nine minutes after me and apart he never does anything right, so he is always nine steps behind me..._ — the boy lets out a ironic laughter, getting Zakura to see him with a look full of hate.

Everyone in the room remained silent and most of the girls were surprised by the crude words that Alpha had dedicated to his sister.

Zakura on his side was focused on seeing what was in his environment, until his eyes focused on the semi-Olympic pool that was behind most of the group. With little delicacy he dropped his bag and with a quick movement took off the jacket that was part of his uniform.

— _M-Miss Franxx?_ — Nana asks without being able to understand what the girl was doing.

To the jacket followed her skirt, then the blouse next to her tie and finally her shoes with the socks.

Most of the men were enthralled to see how the new girl was left alone in her underwear and not caring that everyone was watching her.

The young Franxx walked to the edge of the pool and gave her brother a serious look, then her eyes traveled to her new group, stopping in blue eyes that watched her with surprise.

— _My name is Franxx Zakura and if there is something I do better than my brother_ —

Everyone was exalted when the pink hair girl was launched into the water.

Tamiko-sensei only approached the edge of the pool to watch as that girl crossed the 25-meter pool without even going out to breathe once. The teacher let out a sigh of surprise when she saw her turn so professionally.

— _That girl is fantastic!_ — The woman thought, showing a huge smile on her face.

Alpha just watched from his position as everyone was amazed by Zakura's audacity, but in his mind the blond scolded himself for the bad move he had made, he knew that his sister always got away with it, but could not stop Those words would come out of his mouth as he introduced himself.

From the edges of the pool all the students commented on the feat of the new girl, but only one group took the time to compare Zakura with the current best swimming student.

— _I'm sure he did a better time than Ichigo_ — comments Zorome with surprise.

— _The new girl does not need to breathe to cross the pool!_ — adds too strong and surprisedFutoshi, not caring that his partner was listening to everything behind his back.

With a grimace on his face, Ichigo stopped listening to his companions and turned to face Miku and Kokoro.

— _You do not have to worry about she Ichigo, I know it difficult for someone to overtake you in swimming_ — says Miku, observing how her companion gives her a quiet smile.

— _Thanks Miku, although sometimes it's good to have competition_ — reply the short-haired girl calmly, although on her face you could see an unconvincing smile.

When Zakura left the pool, Nana quickly approached her to give her a towel. As soon as the young inspector saw how Miss Franxx threw herself into the pool, she went to one of the lockers on one side, taking a towel for the girl.

— _I think it was imprudent of you to do that Miss Franxx_ — Nana crossed her arms once Zakura wrapped herself in the soft fabric.

— _I think quite the contrary, his swimming was spectacular, I can assure that he is at the same level as Delphi Ichigo!_ — celebrates the sports teacher, approaching where Zakura stood.

The woman continued to talk about how great Zakura's swim had been while the rest of the class was looking for a way to entertain themselves, all that theme of the new brothers had begun to bore them.

Hiro, who had been observing the whole situation in silence, was sitting on the edge of the pool, the words of the girl's brother still echoing in his mind. He could not believe that between family they were treated thus, at least he did not behave thus with his smaller sister, although it was a different situation, Kiyomi was only ten years old.

— _Good! If Tamiko-sensei does not think to pay attention to us I'll make her do it_ — grunts the pigtailed girl, getting everyone to focus on her.

— _What are you going to do, Miku?_ — Kokoro asks curiously a few steps from his cousin.

— _You mean, what are we going to do?_ — corrects the minor redhead.

With a quick movement, Miku took Kokoro's hand and forced her to run to the pool, making a loud sound when they both hit the water. Everyone turned towards the girls and laughed when they saw them emerge from the water, although while Miku laughed scandalously Kokoro tried to stay afloat and with short strokes reached the edge.

After some unsuccessful attempts of the blonde to get out of the water, she raised her face to see if any of her companions could help her, but she met the inquisitive gaze of all the men on her.

— _Damn it_ — someone growls among the spectators.

— _Kokoro-chan..._ — Sighs Futoshi — You're really beautiful -

Without understanding anything Kokoro turned to where Miku was in the water, but her cousin was holding a laugh while covering her mouth with his hands.

— _Stop looking at her, perverts_ — with a scornful voice Zakura scolds his companions, but still did nothing to help the girl.

From among those present appeared Mitsuru with his vest in one hand and with a towel in the other, the boy approached to Kokoro and bent to be at his height, always looking into her eyes, but in her cheeks she could see a slight blush .

— _Thank you very much Mits.._. — she says, but is interrupted by the green-eyed boy.

— _If I were you I would not be so calm_ — he scolds her in a low voice, as he helps her out of the pool.

With a quick glance Kokoro observed his chest and could understand why everyone was watching her, once out of the water she hugged Mitsuru too tightly, covering in her that part that everyone was watching.

Her naked breasts.

— _Kokoro ... I'm sorry_ — you hear Miku say, that he was still inside the pool.

— _Miss Argent!_ — exclaimed the teacher, who had been watching the scene with Nana, who did not look at all happy about the show that her younger sister had done.

— _I know ... to director's office, I know the text by heart_ — whispers Miku, who swims to the shore to leave the pool being helped by Zorome.

— _Nista, please take your partner to the dressing room_ — the teacher orders — _Genista-san, is exempt from the rest of the class_ — she explains to Kokoro, who was still hugging Mitsuru.

With delicacy that she never imagined to have, Mitsuru covered Kokoro with his vest and then with the towel, so that she could separate from his chest and cover herself, although once she did, she did not look back and could see perfectly how the girl's face was still red.

The young blonde left the place with her eyes glued to the floor, while being guided by her classmate.

— _They are really giants!_ — shouts one of the students, while taking the top garment of Kokoro's swimsuit from the water and putting it on his flat chest.

Goro, who was a few steps away from him, turned fiercely in his direction.

— _Don't be impolite!_ — scolds the blonde, with the intention of defending his partner.

— _Listen to your partner_ — Zakura adds, addressing the boy with the bra in his hands — _it is enough for the world to have Alpha who is insolent, he does not need another and what he is also a depraved one_ —

— _Miku and Miss Franxx accompany me_ — Nana shouts from the entrance to the pool, in her voice you could clearly hear that she was not happy.

With slow steps both girls followed Nana out of place where the pool was located, although it could be clearly observed that both Miku and Zakura were not worried about being taken to the director's office.

— _I apologize for the show that my twin gave, although I must admit that swimming is great_ — says Alpha when he sees that all his companions were watching him, in his face was that superiority grimace he had since he entered the site of the swimming class.

Ichigo who was next to Ikuno, walked until he was a few steps from the young Franxx and was followed by Goro and Ikuno, since both were surprised by his sudden movement. When Alpha focused on her she let out a half-sided smile, since it was the girl who had caused her curiosity when entering.

— _Here we do not accustom to humiliate the rest, so I will ask you only once to respect all the members of our group and that also includes your sister_ — the green-eyed girl exclaims patiently.

But he did not say anything, he just let the atmosphere get uncomfortable.

— _Welcome to the group_ — says Ikuno, with the intention of lightening the situation.

— _Thank you_ — was the only thing that the blonde-haired young man answered, although his green eyes were still focused on Ichigo.

It was Goro who finished the situation and took Ichigo by the hand to get her away from the boy, but not before giving him an unfriendly look.

Far from where Goro, Ichigo and Ikuno were, was Hiro, who came to the place that Zakura had left his clothes watered and patiently collected each of them, but not before folding them, although his action was captured by Delta, the smallest of her companions.

— _Why you do that?_ — she asks.

— _I think no one else will, apart she has to dress for her next class_ — Hiro explains calmly.

Delta smiles at the words of Hiro, he has always seemed a respectful young man with the opposite sex.

— _That's chivalrous of your part Hiro_ — congratulates the young woman.

— _It's nothing special_ — he says simply. — _Could you tell Tamiko-sensei that I'm going to take her things to the new girl?_ —

— _Clear! Go calm_ —

With a last smile given by Delta, both separate, Hiro in the direction of the exit and Delta on the way to where the teacher was.

* * *

After minutes of walking through the institute, Hiro arrived at the living room that gave the entrance to the principal's office. Miku was in one of the chairs and the boy supposed that his punishment had already been said.

— _How many days did they give you this time?_ — Hiro asks without warning his presence before and getting the redhead jump in their seats in surprise.

— _Hiro!_ — exclaims the girl with a frightened expression. — _I just have to clean the pool for the rest of the week —_ she says as if it was not important.

No one said any other word since behind the door you could hear the voices of Nana and the director of the establishment, both young people assumed they were discussing about the show that Zakura had given a few moments ago.

— _"Then Miss Franxx cleaned the pool on a par with Miss Argent ..."_ — says the voice of a man.

— _"That's right sir, I'll supervise them myself"_ — answers Nana. — _"Now, Miss Franxx, in the ladies' room there are several hair dryers, I could use one of those to dry your underwear and be able to get dressed"_ — the woman adds, although she did not receive any audible response.

The door opened to reveal a serious Nana and Zakura with a neutral face, you could not really see any expression on the girl's face.

— _Hiro, what are you doing here?_ — Nana asks when leaving the office and noticing the presence of the boy.

— _I-I brought your things Zakura_ — he responds with a nervous voice and feeling the deep look of Zakura on him.

Nana smiled at the good action of the student, turning on her own axis to address Zakura who was still standing next to her.

— _Go get dressed, your next class is in an hour_ —

— _Well_ — Zakura responds without giving much importance. — _Come on Darling, you'll have to tell me the way to the bathroom_ — says in the direction of Hiro, although you could perfectly see in the eyes of the girl that Hiro did not dislike, she had not reacted impolitely with him.

* * *

 _N/A:_ _Hello everyone!_

 _I hope you like the second chapter of the story, I apologize if there is an error in the writing, but I do my best because English is not my native language ..._

 _Thanks to those who read ... they deserve all the love of the world haha_

 _We read!_

 ** _Mconstanzass_**


	4. Chapter 3

_**DitF: One always returns to the place that belongs**_

* * *

The Delphi family is recognized by a single quality that had all its members.

They were all good in some sport

From to Ichigo had memory, she had chosen swimming as the sport she developed for the rest of her life or until she got bored with it. His older brother Betan, was far the best in athletics, while the parents of young people were district champions in tennis.

Right now Ichigo and his whole family were in the living room of his house, being accompanied by Goro, the girl's best friend.

One of the topics that had been discussed was the notification that had reached each home on behalf of the institute, where the ladies were required to present themselves to Tamiko-sensei's class with a one-piece swimsuit.

— And this why happened? — Dephi Yoshio asks, Ichigo's father.

— One of our companions was pushed in the pool and the bra of her swimsuit released, leaving her alone in the panties — Goro explains, with a bit of modesty, since he was convinced that Kokoro was having a bad time since that incident.

Akari winced as he imagined the situation.

— How are she, daughter? — asks the woman to her daughter.

— He did not show up for the rest of the week — Ichigo murmurs with a grimace.

— Good! Let's not talk about misfortunes. I think we should prepare dinner — the young man with heavenly hair proposes. — What do you say Goro? —

The blond thought for a moment, but then gave a nod to Betan.

— If so, Goro and I will go to my room. You can go to the market alone to find dinner — joke Ichigo.

Both parents laughed at the response of the youngest of their children. Akari quickly fell silent to see Betan watching them with a sour face; He always hated losing to Ichigo.

— When Betan finishes we will call them — says Yoshio, giving them the authorization to go to the girl's room.

xx

Ichigo's room was not very different from a ten-year-old girl, or at least that's what Goro thought.

Since he met her at age 3 he remembered that plush animals were his friend's favorites and for the same reason he was responsible for giving him one on each special occasion. Goro loved to see a smile on Ichigo's face.

— What are you thinking about? - asks the blue-haired woman when she sees Goro focused on some part of the ledge with stuffed animals.

— That animal — responds by indicating a bear with eyes of buttons — It is not one that has given to you — explains his point to see how Ichigo watched the stuffed animal with tenderness.

She goes to the ledge and picks up the animal.

— It was a gift from a Betan partner, I do not know why it's there -

— You were dating a university student? - asks blonde boy with a bit of jealousy, although Ichigo did not seem to notice.

She laughs at Goro's insinuation, because she knows exactly what Goro feels for her.

— I am still a disaster as fo my my feelings — confess with grief, making a grimace of sadness to form on the face of the blond. — You still remain inside that disaster. —

— Ichigo ... — Goro whispers.

With slow steps, he shorten the distance between them. Goro came close enough to cup his hand in his friend's face.

The first time he had confessed a year ago, he had had the opportunity to steal a kiss from Ichigo and since then he was wishing he could repeat it, he was not going to waste that opportunity.

— Guys, dinner ... — Betan's voice and the door opening only made them turn their faces to find Ichigo's older brother with his face flushed for interrupting them. — Sorry ... — the eldest of the Delphi apologizes.

Betan softly closed the door, leaving Goro and Ichigo embarrassed, but calm, as Delphi Betan had the habit of overprotecting his sister when it came to men and his best weapon against that was to betray Ichigo with his father.

— He does not scream yet, that's good sig... —

Ichigo could not finish speaking as Betan's loud scream made her cover her ears and look scared to Goro.

— DAD! ICHIGO AND GORO ARE BEING KISSED IN THEIR ROOM! —

* * *

— Onii-chan! — screams the little brunette after opening the front door of her house. — Suru-kun is here! —

— You do not need to scream Kiyomi —

The girl did not pay attention to the words of young and with a movement I take it from one of her hands to drag it to the living room of her house.

— If necessary, Hiro does not usually listen when he locks himself in his room — Kiyomi, as Mitsuru had called her, is justified before one of his brother's best friends.

On the top floor of the Strelizia dependency, Hiro was trying to sort out his thoughts. That was one of the reasons why he would go for a walk with Mitsuru. Hiro knew that the most serious of his friends would listen to him and tell him what was going on, that was what he most admired about Mitsuru, the capacity for constructive criticism he possessed.

— Onii-chan... — Kiyomi buffs from the entrance to Hiro's room. — Suru-kun is here —

— Kiyo already listen to you, come on — Hiro replies to see the intentions of his younger sister to enter his room.

The Strelizia brothers came out of Hiro's room and when they reached the stairs they stayed in the eyes and in Kiyomi's tender face it was clearly the look of defiance he gave his brothers when he wanted to challenge them.

— Are they going to stay there or will they go down? —

Mitsuru's voice takes them out of their trance, making both blush and with rapid steps to advance to the first floor.

— Hi — Greet Hiro — I will tell mom that Kiyo will go with us, so she will only worry about Rin — she explains calmly

— Okay — Mitsuru nods and his eyes are focused on Kiyomi — Go for your bike, we'll go to the park on 6th Street —he explains seriously.

Kiyomi did not respond verbally but left the room in search of her bicycle.

xx

Sixth Street was one of the many they had to cross normally to go to the institute, but this time it was the park, where the two young men would let Strelizia Kiyomi ride their bike while they watched her or at least that's what the girl had been told.

— Suru-kun take my time to know as soon as I give six laps to the park, please —

— Okay — whispers Mitsuru, if there was someone who could not deny anything was to Kiyomi, literally knew her since he was born and the same happened with baby Rin. — Go —

Quickly the youngest of 10 years undertook his own challenge, while in his seat Mitsuru timed his time.

— What did you want to talk about, Hiro? — consult the chestnut tree, once Kiyomi was already far enough away to not listen to their conversation.

— Zakura-san ... —

— Franxx Zakura? —

Hiro nods.

— Since the day she joined the group I can not stop worrying about her, Zakura sees herself as an independent woman, but there is something in her that does not allow me to stop observing her or thinking about her, you will say that I am crazy to think like that. someone I barely know but ... —

— You are not crazy, I feel the same but with respect to another person — interrupts Mitsuru, causing the eyes that Hiro expand to the maximum that his eyelids allowed.

In his place Strelizia Hiro did not understand what his friend was referring to. They had known each other since they were 4 years old and had never heard of any love interest from Nista.

— Tell me what's wrong with Franxx and maybe I'll tell you how I feel about Kokoro-san —

— Is it Kokoro !? — shouts Hiro, drawing the attention of several passers-by who were walking along the street.

Quickly Mitsuru's cheeks turned a pinkish color, indicating that his confession had not been planned. In his mind the young Nista had planned not to reveal that secret to anyone, not even to Kokoro, but apparently that plan was not going to work.

To lighten the mood Hiro cleared his throat, hinting that he would talk about everything that was being questioned in his mind.

— Zakura-san makes me curious, I want to approach her and give her my independent help, which has only been transferred for a few days. —

— You should get close, Franxx does not look bad, at least not like Alpha — Mitsuru supports him.

Hiro smiles at Mitsuru's advice and quickly remembers that his friend must also make a confession.

— What about Kokoro? — Hiro asks with a smirk on his face.

— When she is close to me I can not take her eyes off her, her innocence traps me. — confesses the young man with green eyes and with his last words hinted that he would not say anything else on the subject.

The smile on Hiro's face was worth double at those times.

Not only had he clarified a few thoughts, but he had also learned of the first love interest of the roughest of his friends and that made him happy for him.

* * *

Argent Miku had always loved an activity as far as sport was concerned.

From she had memory he had skated with his older sister Nana. Although one day the biggest of the redheads stopped doing it, that was not an impediment for the extroverted Miku.

The week had ended for Miku, which meant that the punishment she had received in conjunction with the new girl had already expired. He had hated his sister for a few days because with his role in the school he could have taken away the sanction, but Nana wanted him to learn the lesson, or at least to try.

That day was observed by Zorome, his best friend. Despite arguing almost at all times neither of them was able to put aside their friendship, both were very important to each other.

Zorome from where he was sitting could not help but be surprised by the skill and agility that Miku possesses when being on her rollers.

— Ne! Miku... — tries to get the attention of the redhead, who quickly stops her steps a few meters from her friend.

—What? — Responds the young woman, letting see a bit of fatigue in her breathing.

The boy thought delicately of his next words, since Miku used to twist some things.

— This... Let's say that hypothetically... a boy invites you to go out... How would you like me to do it? — Zorome asks with fear, not that he was afraid of his friend, only that some of his reactions scared him.

From his position Miku weighed Zorome's words, concluding that he had feared for a long time and that was the fact that Gentea Zorome, her best friend, took an interest in a girl and left her aside for her.

— Do I know her? — She asks in a soft voice.

— Huh? —

— If I know the girl you want to invite out — Miku responds with reluctance, moving carefully to the chestnut.

— I... no... — Zorome's face quickly turned red, making the young man get more nervous than he was.

— Calm... — Miku says calmly, pretending that he felt good.

The standard notification tone that mobile devices had interrupted them and both focused on seeing if it had been their own.

Apparently it was Miku who had received a message and the grimace she had put on his face was not a good thing.

— I have to go. My grandparents came to visit, I think they know out that my uncle Kotaro and his family are back in the district — explains the redhead and without waiting for an answer from Zorome kept talking. — See you on Monday, good luck with your girl that I don't know she — the last sentence was said with a little scorn on Miku's part.

Argent Miku took his backpack from the floor and kept his shoes with little care, apparently he would go home in rollers. With his backpack over his shoulder, he raised his right hand and said goodbye with a half smile from his friend, hoping that the bitter drink that had left him listening to Zorome tell him about his interest in a girl when he got home.

He was still standing there, waiting for his friend to disappear when he took the street that led to the road to his house. Zorome felt that the time she had spent that afternoon watching her practice her pirouettes had been reduced to the time she had asked that silly question-

He let out a loud sigh when he saw Miku turn in the corner that belonged to him, quickly took his hands behind his head and looking at the sky I can not help wondering the obviousness of the situation.

— How do I tell you if you know yourself? — growled the chestnut with little desire.


End file.
